


Danganronpa Oumota Week 2019

by roselia_devil



Series: Danganronpa ship weeks [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flirting, Gay, M/M, Oumota Week 2019, Some Canon Stuff, alternate universe- phantom thief, alternate universe- they pretend Kokichi dies, mlm, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselia_devil/pseuds/roselia_devil
Summary: If there's any ship weeks you would like me to do, please inform me of it in advance and make sure it is in one of the three other social medias that I use: Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram!I will do all prompts providedI am doing this in advance as I will be busy with school during 1st July to 7th JulySorry if this is badWarning: Oumota is a MLM ship and if you don't like that kind of stuff, please do not read this!Oumota week 2019 will be held by oumota-events on tumblr!Day 1 prompts: Phantom Thief/Stuck in a small spaceThis is for Days 1 prompt: Phantom Thief, the second prompt will be up later





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, stop runnin'!" Momota chased after the laughing thief, who according to the descriptions given to him by the management, was good at his game. 

Much to his surprise, the thief did indeed stop and spun around. 

"Nishishi, tired already Mr. Security Guard?" The thief taunted, before laughing again.

Momota gritted his teeth and immediately lunged for the Cullinan diamond the thief was holding.

The thief dodged swiftly, proceeding to purr,"Uh-uh! I'm not gonna give it to you this easily, Mr. Security Guard. I wasn't aware that they switched into a new guard, and just when I finally found out the previous one's tactic too! Boo! Oh well, not like I wouldn't mind getting to know a person as handsome as you~" The thief finished off their sentence in a singsong tone.

Momota could feel his face warm up, but still replied," My name isn't Mr. Security Guard, and I'd prefer it if you would just give me back the diamond that you took, Mr. Thief." 

Momota put in that last part as a way of taunting the thief, hoping to throw him off-guard. However, the thief laughed his signature laugh, before bidding him a quick "Hope to see you again!" 

Momota was confused, but whatever. Momota lunged for the Cullinan diamond right as the glass ceiling right above them broke and a ladder dropped down. The thief grabbed on the ladder and before Momota could do anything, flew away on the helicopter that was likely flown by the thief's accomplices.

"Momota-kun! Are you alright?" Shuichi ran in just as the thief finished his "grand escape".

Momota sighed.

**_ Time skip _ **

Momota looked at the front page of the newspaper. Apparently, the Cullinan diamond being heisted wasn't the only important news the world had to offer. The billionaire Kokichi Ouma had done some important charity work after a random surge of money in his bank account.

But of course, none of the guards cared about the second news. They were too busy trying to find the Cullinan diamond.

Even then, maybe one day, Momota would finally admit that the Cullinan diamond wasn't the only thing stolen that night. Maybe one day, he would admit that his heart was stolen too. But not when the identity of the Phantom Thief was still a mystery. Not then.


	2. Stuck in a tight space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last day I do two prompts cause im too busy and bad at writing

Momota closed the microphone and shifted it a little before jumping straight over to Kokichi's podium.

 

"Nishishi! That's a lie! It's actually me, Kokichi Ouma!"

 

And thus, the trial proceeded in the exact way Shirogane thought it would.

 

That is at least until everyone had finished voting. Everything was quiet and Shirogane quietly anticipated for Kaito to open up the exisal hatch, exposing the truth of this case to the world out there that was watching.

 

But it never came.

 

Shirogane waited for another while impatiently and when it seemed like nothing was gonna happen she immediately cried out with a tone of false desperation," W-well? If it's really you in there Momota-kun, please come out."

 

...

 

The exisal didn't move. Shirogane surveyed the room. Shuichi seemed to be silent in thought and Maki looked just about ready to pry open the hatch with her bare hands.

 

"... ah. It seems like it's time for this charade to end Monokuma," Momota's voice finally crackled thought the exisal speakers and Shirogane let out the breath she was holding.

 

"But, don't ya think you're rules are stupid? Nishishi~" Kokichi's voice crackled as well, right after Momota stopped talking.

 

Shirogane froze. This wasn't a part of the script. Momota was supposed to come out, surrendering with his hands in the air, with nothing left to do other than get executed. He wasn't supposed to switch back to Kokichi's voice. Something was wrong, oh so wrong.

 

"Did I, the Luminary of the Stars scare you guys? If I did, then sorry, Shuichi, Maki Roll."

 

"Did you think a Supreme Leader would die that easily Ms Mastermind? We took the liberty of finding out the mastermind's identity without you Shushu, sorry bout that!"

 

Everyone was beyond confused, but Shirogane could feel the reality of the situation(pun not intended) crashing down on her. He knew. He, a character she specifically scripted to be dense and die at the end of this trial, has a chance to end this game. This shouldn't be happening. Never in a million years. Someone screwed with the codes. And Shirogane knew exactly who did it.

 

"What are you talking about?" Shirogane said after a carefully planned pause. Maybe she could still remedy the situation.

 

"What are we talking about? You know what we're talking about Shirogane."

 

"The dumb astro-nut's right." "Hey! I was trying to talk there!" 

 

Shirogane didn't understand. Her brain with an IQ of 185 couldn't process the situation. Was Kaito trying to trip her up with a false argument from the inside? The previous answer she received was enough for her to confirm her worst fear, but there would be no reason to pretend...

 

The room was quiet for another good while, before the exisal came back to life. 

 

"Was that enough to get you to shut up Mr Luminary-" "I- j-just shut up you gremlin."

 

Kaito was flustered, but for what reason? Shirogane couldn't understand. Kaito wasn't supposed to manipulate his emotions well enough to achieve that level of emotion unless it wasn't an act.

 

But there was no way. Even if they  had changed the code to drag this trial on, they  wouldn't have made Kokichi live, otherwise they would've just stopped the killing game completely. Right?

 

'Yeah, there's no way' Shirogane assured herself. 

 

"What- Momota kun, please just get out of that exisal... I know your plan failed but-"

 

"... fine, whatever" "Wha- Kaito!"

 

The exisal's hatch opened and finally according to the script, Kaito stepped out. 

 

"K-aito! You absolute idiot! I had a whole plan ready! Also, stop stepping on me dang it!" Kaito looked back into the exisal and rolled his eyes.

 

Shirogane couldn't understand. 'Did Kaito record that?' Shirogane was thinking of reasons why it couldn't possibly happen. There was no way that Kokichi Ouma, the boy who was originally scripted to get killed with the hope of ending the killing game-

 

Momota jumped down from the exisal. Seconds later, Ouma climbed out of the exisal.

 

Shirogane didn’t want to believe it. Everything was messed up. Shirogane would throttle them when she got out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would normally go for seven minutes in heaven situation for these kind of prompts but I don't think anyone would even dare to push these two in together unless Monokuma has some kind of weird seven minute in heaven motive but that seems weird for a killing game
> 
> Btw I kinda forgot how the fifth trial went so don't blame me if I forgot how it went
> 
> This isn't really Oumota but you know they were willing to stay in the cockpit for such a long period of time together and there are some implied parts I sprinkled in so
> 
> Also before you bash me saying they were poisoned by Maki, I just wanna say that they shared the antidote, and also Kaito doesn’t have that disease of his cause it obviously won’t work in this plot otherwise Kaito’d already ripped

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was trying to go for something like a Catwoman-Batman interaction of sorts considering who I made Ouma into in this fic, but like Ouma being more flirty and stuff since the 'previous guard' Ouma mentioned was probably Saihara and Saihara was probably really flustered and stuff, so he kinda brought that technique to Kaito accidentally. I honestly dunno where I went with this, I just winged it since my brother has been borrowing books that involve supervillains and stuff so I got inspired by that.


End file.
